


What?

by ChimChim0410



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: Stereotypes are a pain in the ass, especially if your day has begun very badly. What if someone can turn it right side up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, hidden deep in my computer. Enjoy!

# What?

 

She walked into the coffee shop, music was blasting from her headphones and people instantly looked at her, like she was crazy because it was Rock and not many people really liked it when others blasted their music just even for a tiny bit. It was her turn to order and the boy in front of her moved so she could order since it was her turn.

 

The cashier looked at her with disgust, “What are you going to order?” She rolled her eyes and as politely as possible ordered her Hot Chocolate Hazelnut with extra whipped cream. “Wow…cliché,” the cashier whispered but she caught it and scoffed silently. She then moved to where the boy was, waiting for their drinks.

 

“Hi,” said the boy. She looked around to see who he was talking to, “umm, hi to you too.” “Sorry about my cousin, she is a bit jud-”, she interrupted him “sassy, bitchy, unmannered? Yeah I saw.” She was a bit pissed, her morning was seriously not going her way and this cashier made it worse.

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, exactly what I was going to say.” She looked at his smile and softened, “sorry about that, it’s just my morning hasn’t been the best one. I didn’t mean to insult her indirectly.” He looked at her, “It’s okay, she would love that you are honest. My name is Yongguk, yours?” He held out his hand and she shook it, “Eunbin but my friends call me Binnie. Nice to me you Yong-wait you’re Yongguk?”

 

She looked at him carefully and recognized those eyes from anywhere, her ultimate bias from one of her favorite groups was talking to her. “So you know who I am?” He was surprised that even with his hoodie, face mask and cap she could recognize him, better yet KNOW who he was. “Of course I know, but I can’t really say it or your fans might bother you.” She looked around to see if anybody heard them.

 

That surprised him even more, their drinks had arrived in the short time they talked. “Let’s sit over there,” he pointed to a table that was in the far back and no one could see them at all. “Alright,” they walked there separately and looked at each other. “How did you-” “Where are you-” they both asked at the same time.

 

“You first, since you’re older than me.” She motioned to him politely and he again was surprised that she was younger, “umm, where are you from?” “Oh! I’m from an island in the Caribbean named Puerto Rico and I am 20 years old, a year younger than Zelo-oppa. It wouldn’t have bothered me if you asked. I’m not like most people,” he thought ‘Not at all.’

 

“So you’re a ’97-er. Just like Jungkook, Yugyeom, Jun, NewSun, 15&’s Jimin and many other idols huh?” She nodded softly, “So I am seven years older than you,” he whispered or so he thought because she flinched as soon as she heard it. “Anyways, how did you know I was kind of not fine with your cousin? It’s very hard for people to pick my emotions, they mostly think that I am always mad or that I am so cold that I have no emotions.”

 

“Ahh, that's because you are like me, hiding emotions but our eyes deceive us.” He smiled at her with his famous dimpled smile, she nodded, “may I know why you're talking to me? Don't you have practice? Don't you find me weird? I'm a foreigner and I know too little about Korea but know TOO much about their idols and some of the music.”

 

He stopped to think, tomorrow he was free too, and she wasn't weird to him, honestly she was a mystery to be solved. “I am free these two days. Practice starts next week for our comeback and I figured that you knew about us because you like music, right?” He told me, I nodded to answer his question.

 

“I actually love you guys and I am going to study next year but right now I am in a choir, am still learning guitar and I know how to play the bass. So I don't like music,” I paused and he looked surprised, I started talking again, “I am **in love** with music.” I took a sip of my hot chocolate and looked up, we locked eyes. His eyes were this beautiful dark chocolate brown that I loved.

 

He asked me, “do you believe in love at first sight?” I chuckled, “not really, why?” He took my hand and smiled, “I’ll make you believe that it exists because I just fell for you.” “You know something?” He shook his head cutely with a blush forming from his confession. I giggled, “you're my favourite among every idol that I love. Bang Yongguk.”

 

He smiled widely, looking a bit like a dork. “And you're my favourite fan Yoongi. By the way your giggles and chuckles sound beautiful. I bet your laugh is even better.” “You haven't seen or heard anything yet.” She smiled a bit, showing him her half-moon eye smile.


End file.
